This Phase II SBIR project aims to integrate the automated telephone and Internet versions of the Self-Administered Addiction Severity Index (ASI; developed and validated in Phase I) into one software package that includes a single backend database and instantly generates actionable feedback reports with recommendations and site-specific treatment referrals for patients and clinicians. The system will use a telephone auto-dialer and will enable longitudinal tracking of substance abuse patients both in and out of treatment. The research study will include 1380 subjects at 18 clinics in a randomized trial to assess whether providing such feedback to patients and their clinicians will affect care. If successful, the study will result in an outcomes tracking system for substance abuse clinics that can be applied to treatment programs across the United States. The proposed study and products should also: (1) increase access to low-cost ASIs, (2) promote research through widespread use of an inexpensive, standardized assessment and outcomes tracking instrument, and (3) help improve clinical care for substance abuse disorders. In addition, the resulting software (4) will be applicable to a wide range of medical applications, and may serve as a tool in the fight against bio-terrorism. [unreadable] [unreadable]